Nadie dijo que sería fácil
by Minamo
Summary: UA. Ser un joven de 20 años con padres de 35, resultaba ser un poco complicado... Complicado y bochornoso.
1. Complicado

_**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**_

_Capítulo 1: Complicado_

Ser un joven de 20 años con padres de 35, resultaba ser un poco complicado.

Complicado y bochornoso.

Que a tu padre lo confundan con tu hermano mayor no había mucho problema, pero que tus compañeras de escuela trataran de liárselo, eso sí lo era, más cuando tenías que explicarles, incómodamente, que en realidad era tu padre. Pero las situaciones más vergonzosas eran con mi madre, caminar junto a ella era suficiente para recibir miradas inquisitivas, más cuando ella se colgaba de mi brazo y lanzaba miradas de odio a las chicas que me observaban. Ella era muy celosa y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que la confundieran como mi novia, al contrario, se sentía orgullosa de ello, de esa manera podía alejar a cualquier chica que quisiera ligar conmigo… ella de verdad era muy celosa.

Pero yo… yo moría de vergüenza.

La verdad, no podía culparlos, mis padres lucían más jóvenes de lo normal, tal vez por el estilo de vida que llevaban o porque en realidad era muy jóvenes como para tener un hijo de 20 años.

Pero lo que lo hacía realmente complicado era su separación…

13 años separados.

Viviendo en ciudades diferentes.

Se separaron cuando yo tenía 7 años, nunca se casaron pero vivían juntos, felices, enamorados. Un día todo se acabó, papá me explicó que esas cosas pasaban, que el amor se iba y la costumbre llegaba. Eran muy jóvenes y se creían enamorados, pero la pesada situación recayó en ellos. Tener un hijo a los 15 años no era nada fácil, más cuando tenías que seguir estudiando, trabajando y tratando de salir adelante por el bien de una nueva familia. Vivieron y maduraron muy rápido. El ambiente positivo de enamorados cambió repentinamente, querían vivir, querían experimentar, querían ser jóvenes, querían tomar diferentes caminos… Y la separación fue inminente. Los dos necesitaban un respiro y se lo habían dado.

Mi madre aceptó un trabajo en Fukuoka, a seis horas de Tokyo tomando el tren. Papá se quedó viviendo en la capital, en aquella gran pensión de la familia Asakura.

Lo complicado caía en mi. Cambiar de escuela cada año escolar era algo pesado, pero al pasar los años se volvió acostumbre. No éramos muy diferentes a una familia normal, aunque estaban separados se trataban como grandes amigos. Cumpleaños, navidades, años nuevos y demás fechas importantes, la pasábamos juntos, siempre juntos, a pesar de la distancia. Se esforzaban mucho para poder darme una infancia normal y feliz, y realmente lo lograron.

Al cumplir los 15 años todo se detuvo, decidieron que al iniciar la escuela superior debía de quedarme en un sólo lugar: Tokyo, me quedé con mi padre.

Ah… mi padre.

—¡HANNA-CHAN! —escuché un grito a lo lejos y lo vi ahí de pie, bajó un gran árbol cubierto de nieve, junto con su fiel mascota.

Que vergonzoso…

— ¡Hanna! —un gritito de emoción de parte de mi compañera de clases no se hizo esperar, al observar a mi padre a distancia — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano tan guapo? — Nahama me reclamó, sonrojada.

Oh, no de nuevo.

— No es mi hermano — le confesé mientras nos acercábamos a él, a paso rápido — ¡ES MI PADRE! —exclamé mientras le dedicaba un golpe en las costillas al susodicho —¡Y NADA DE HANNA-CHAN! ¡NO SOY UN CRÍO! —le grité enfadado y abochornado ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarlo frente a todos lo estudiantes que iban de salida?

Que vergüenza.

— ¡¿TÚ PADRE?! —Nahama se veía muy sorprendida, al igual que todas las demás personas cuando lo descubrían.

— Sí ¿qué no lo sabías? — una tercera voz se unió a la plática — Pero tenemos que irnos, luego podrás admirar a Yoh-san —dijo Gakko mientras tomaba la mano de Nahama y se despedían de nosotros con la vivacidad que siempre los caracterizaba.

Mi padre los despidió con una sonrisa dolorida.

— Me dolió, Hanna-chan.

— ¿Quieres otro golpe? — le contesté un poco enfadado mientras me agachaba para acariciar al Alaskan Malamute blanco de mi padre —Deberías de morderlo, Amidamaru. Te daré muchos premios si lo muerdes cada vez que me diga de esa manera —como contestación recibí lamidas de cariño en todo mi rostro —Basta, Amida —reí, amaba a ese perro.

—Recibiré todos los golpes que me des, para mi siempre serás mi pequeño Hanna —me miró con un dejo de melancolía

—No te pongas cursi, viejo —dije, mientras jugaba con Amida —¿A qué haz venido?

—Eeeeeh, suena como reclamó ¿qué un padre no puede venir a la escuela por su pequeño? —sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sabía que en su rostro se había formado un leve puchero de protesta.

Mi padre era un necio infantil.

—Ya no soy un niño… papá.

—Lo sé —contestó con una sonrisa tranquila —Pero te extraño en casa ¿sabes? O estás en la Universidad o con tu amigos o con Hao en la empresa ¡No se vale!

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, vayamos por un chocolate caliente, hace mucho frío.

La pequeña cafetería no estaba muy lejos de casa, veinte minutos a pie. Era nuestro lugar favorito para los días de invierno, papá y yo veníamos cada fin de semana a charlar.

Papá tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras disfrutaba su chocolate caliente. El paisaje por el gran ventanal de la cafetería era hermoso, empezaba a nevar. Y sonrió más al ver a Amidamaru jugando con la nieve que se acumulaba en la calle, se revolcaba por todo el lugar, jugando y disfrutando de su temporada favorita del año.

Los dos sonreímos.

Lo miré de reojo, esa sonrisa sincera jamás se borraba de su rostro. Yo lo admiraba mucho, aunque a veces me sacaba de quicio con su actitud despreocupada y su mirada perezosa. Él había rechazado trabajar para la empresa de su familia, había argumentado que no era la forma en la que quería vivir, el quería dedicarse a lo que lo apasionaba: la fotografía. Así que toda la carga se había quedado en manos de mi tío Hao, quien se había convertido en un excelente empresario. La relación entre ellos era muy cercana, tanto que tío Hao le había dado unas cuantas acciones de la empresa a papá para que pudiera sustentar su sueño. Y lo logró.

Cuando yo cumplí 15, él inició su viaje por el mundo para capturar su esencia en imágenes. Había sido su sueño desde siempre y lo había cumplido. En uno de sus viajes para estudiar y observar la vida salvaje en África, había recorrido 3,219 kilómetros a pie desde la selva tropical del Congo hasta la costa de Gabón. Sus trabajos eran publicados en revistas importantes y había empezado a tomar renombre internacional. Sus fotografías capturaban desde la vida salvaje de los elefantes de Samburu, hasta el estilo de vida de la sociedad moderna. En ese periodo de tiempo, que fue casi año y medio, yo viví con mi tío Hao o más bien él vivió conmigo en la pensión. Mi madre venía a visitarme constantemente y mi padre se comunicaba conmigo todos los días, enviándome fotos (de él, haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz, rodeado de la gente de la tribu donde se encontrara) y notas de voz. Él viajaba cada cierto tiempo, pero sólo se ausentaba unos meses.

Recuerdo que, en un período de vacaciones de la escuela, tío Hao me llevó con papá para verlo en acción, había sido asombroso, ese día mi admiración por él había crecido aún más.

Lo miré y sonreí. No podía negarlo, mi papá era asombroso.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando el bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar, saqué mi celular de éste y leí el nombre del remitente que salía en la pantalla.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sí -respondí mientras abría el mensaje. Mamá siempre estaba al pendiente de mi. Hablábamos casi todos los días y yo la iba a visitar muy seguido, en las vacaciones me quedaba con ella o cuando papá se ausentaba en alguno de sus viajes. Cuando papá regresó de su viaje, de aquel largo período de tiempo, Mamá fue transferida 8 meses a París por la revista de moda en la que trabajaba como editora, la visité por dos meses… debo de decir que visitarla en su trabajo fue un deleite visual. Gracias a su carácter fuerte, su imponente forma de ser, su creatividad e inteligencias había conseguido un buen puesto en aquella revista importante, pero aún era joven y tenía mucho por aprender y crecer. He de señalar que mamá es muy glamurosa.

Abrí el mensaje y lo leí sorprendido. Una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se formó en mi rostro, papá lo notó y preguntó el por qué de mi felicidad.

—¡Mamá ha sido transferida a Tokyo! ¡Ya no tendré que viajar tanto! —le contesté, emocionado.

Papá se puso pálido, como la nieve.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó sorprendido —¿Tu madre vendrá? —nervios se escuchaban en su voz —Hace años que no la veo…

Era verdad, hacía casi 5 años que no se veían.

Mientras iba creciendo, las reuniones familiares iban disminuyendo, los trabajos y sus vidas personales los absorbían, hasta que un día no hubieron más, simplemente dejaron de frecuentarse.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Qué no se llevan bien o qué? ¿Algo que me estén ocultando? —fruncí el ceño y lo interrogué con la mirada —¡Contéstame!

—Nada malo… es sólo que… pues verás… el último encuentro con tu madre fue muy… —sus palabras eran torpes mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro —raro.

—¿Encuentros? —pregunté, dudoso.

—Sí, ya sabes, encuentros casuales… —dijo en voz baja, como en un susurró cómplice —Durante el tiempo que nos frecuentábamos, éramos más jóvenes, solteros, con las hormonas a flor de piel y pues una cosa llevaba a la otra, ya sabes… —explicó mientras soltaba un suspiro —Entonces el último encuentro que tuvimos, fue muy extremo y raro, así que decidimos no hacerlo más.

—¡QUÉ! ¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ESO? —la vergüenza se hizo presente —¡No tienes porque decirme lo que le hacías a mi madre! ¿sabes? —dije, mientras le pellízcaba la mejilla, tratándole de ocasionarle dolor por confesar algo así de íntimo tan tranquilamente —¿Además no que ya no había nada entre ustedes?

—Primero que nada, tú preguntaste y segundo, no necesitas ser pareja de alguien para tener encuentros, hijo —dijo sonriendo —¿Qué tu tío Hao no te enseñó eso? —río divertido.

—¡Eeehh! ¡Papá no creí eso de ti! Que vergüenza con ustedes dos.

—Ya, ya —me calmó sonriendo —No es para tanto, somos adultos y como dices tú ya no eres un niño, Hanna-chan.

—Y aún así me sigues llamando así.

—Siempre.

Suspiré resignado, hubiese preferido no saber ese tipo de detalles de la vida personal de mis padres, de verdad que resultaban ser complicados.

—La verdad me da nervios por dos cosas —continuó —Uno, por los años que no nos hemos visto, si se mudará aquí quiere decir que nos frecuentaremos más y no sé como esté la relación entre ella y yo —suspiró nostálgico —Dos tendré que presentarle a….

—…Tamao-san -a completé. Oh, eso sí me ponía de nervios, no sabía como mi madre reaccionaría al conocer a Tamao, la nueva novia de Papá. —No creo que pase nada —dije, nervioso —Mamá de por sí da miedo, ojalá Tamao-san no lo tome a mal.

Papá sonrió y siguió mirando a la calle.

—¿Cuándo vendrá?

—No lo sé, no me dijo más.

La mirada de papá era extraña, sabía que algo me ocultaba, era como una mirada nostálgica. Creo que la idea de tener a mamá cerca lo ponía de nervios por varias razones, razones que yo ignoraba por completo. Tal vez, en los más profundo de su ser, papá quería volver a verla.

Tal vez la extrañaba.

Suspiré. Por mi parte yo estaba feliz, tener a mamá más cerca definitivamente era buena noticia.

Definitivamente estábamos ansiosos por su llegada.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, vengo con otro nuevo fic. Espero les guste y dejen su comentario. Esta historia estará un poco complicado, pero ya lo verán más adelante. Es un YohxAnna ya maduros, guapos y profesionales jajajá. Y un HannaxAlumi, que será más adelante. Creo sólo éste capítulo lo narraré en primera persona, la verdad aún no me decido de cómo narrar los siguientes, pero ya veré. <em>


	2. Nada es raro

**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

_Capítulo 2: Nada es raro…_

—_Lo he pensado… —comenzó, pausadamente —debemos separarnos. _

Recordó aquellas palabras y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Hacía 13 años de aquella noche de invierno, cuando ella lo había decidido.

—_Sí, entiendo — respondió, sin voltear a verla. _

Suspiró de nuevo. Aquellos recuerdos aún le causaban cierta sensación rara en él, había sido un momento decisivo en su vida, su separación. Aquel momento tan lejano había cambiado todo, se había alejado de ella, habían olvidado aquel intenso amor que tanto se juraban, sus vidas habían dado un giro de 360 grados.

Yoh miraba por la ventana de la cafetería, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano izquierda mientras le daba un sorbo a su café de vainilla y soltó, por tercera vez, otro suspiro.

—Podrías dejar de andar suspirando —escuchó, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

—¿Eh? —contestó, volteándolo a ver —No ando suspirando, Manta.

—Lo haz hecho, tres veces seguida ¿qué te sucede? —Manta conocía demasiado bien a su querido amigo, como para saber que algo le pasaba. —Te conozco desde los 13 años, Yoh, así que dime ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Yoh sonrió, definitivamente no podía ocultarle nada a su amigo.

—No es nada, sólo recordaba algo…

—¿Es por ella, verdad? —El pequeño rubio notó el nerviosismo del castaño al mencionarla ¡Dio en el blanco!

—¿Tan transparente soy? —rió, apenado —Ella se mudará a Tokyo.

—¡Pfff! —el rubio escupió su café, tratando torpemente de taparse la boca con una servilleta. No se deberían de soltar este tipo de noticias mientras se está bebiendo algo, menos algo caliente —¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Mudar? ¡Yoh, tiene años que no la ves!

—Lo sé, Manta, lo sé —el castaño contestó entre risas —Que torpe eres —le dijo, mientras ayudaba a limpiar la mesa.

—¡Es tu culpa! Me haz sorprendido.

—Imagínate mi reacción cuando Hanna me lo dijo… —dijo, dándole el último sorbo a su café —Debe de llegar mañana, creo.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Bueno, hace tres semanas que lo sé.

—Vaya, y no me habías dicho nada ¡eh! —reclamó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Yoh lo miró ligeramente apenado.

—Lo siento, pero me ha costado asimilarlo.

—Oh, con razón haz andado tan distraído estos días… vaya —Manta lo miró con un poco de curiosidad y continuó —¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, Yoh?

—No me preocupa nada —contestó, mirándolo dudoso.

— A mi no me engañas —una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro —Tienes miedo de verla y volver a caer ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a contestar el castaño, ligeramente avergonzado —Sabes a la perfección que lo mío con Anna terminó hace muchísimo tiempo… —dijo, tranquilamente —pero… no sé por qué me pone de nervios volver a la verla.

—¡Es obvio! —exclamó el rubio algo inquieto —¡Hasta a mi me pone de nervios! Anna es temible… —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de tan sólo recordar las frías miradas que siempre le dirigía.

—Para serte sincero… —dijo Yoh, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas —Me siento ansioso por verla.

Manta miró confundido a su amigo. Ansioso no era la palabra que esperaba escuchar de él. Conocía muy bien la relación de ellos, los había apoyado en cada momento. Pasaron de ser dos chiquillos locamente enamorados a padres con una relación cayendo en el abismo. Había presenciado como su amor se deterioraba con el tiempo, jamás se trataron mal, jamás pelearon de manera agresiva, simplemente el amor se había desvanecido. Haber vivido todo aquello tan de prisa, a tan corta edad, había sido un gran peso pasa su relación, para ellos mismos. La separación había sido inminente, aceptado y decidido por los dos. A pesar de ello habían resultado ser excelentes padres, volviéndose así grandes amigos.

Pero en los últimos años, al crecer su hijo, la relación comenzó a evaporarse de nuevo, la distancia los separó por completo, aquella amistad emergente comenzaba a desaparecer. Por consecuencia, Manta se cuestionaba qué tipo de relación tendrían los dos ahora, viviendo en la misma ciudad, compartiendo el tiempo junto a Hanna.

Sería complicado.

—Y… —una duda surgió el rubio —¿Tamao? ¿Anna lo sabe?

—No —respondió Yoh, de inmediato —Anna no es el tipo de persona que pregunta sobre esas cosas y Hanna no le ha comentado nada —Yoh calló por unos segundo y continúo—No sé como reaccionará Tamao al conocerla, así como tampoco sé como reaccionará Anna —dijo, mientras hacía una señal a la mesera para pedir otra taza de café —Aunque no creo que le importe mucho…

—Tienes razón —contestó Manta —Además Anna de seguro tiene pareja, es tan guapa que no lo dudaría.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, curioso —Tampoco sé nada de eso y, como te dije, Hanna no cuenta nada.

—Por supuesto o seguro tiene más de un pretendiente —sonrió el pequeño.

Yoh le sonrió a la mesera en forma de agradecimiento cuando ésta le trajo la segunda taza de café. No sabía como reaccionaría Anna al saber sobre Tamao, así como tampoco él sabía como reaccionaría si ella trajera a alguien más con ella.

Definitivamente sería complicado.

* * *

><p>—Así que tu madre se muda a Tokyo —dijo Gakko, mirando su emparedado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —Demonios, le pusieron lechuga —se quejó —Si es como tú… no quiero conocerla —dijo mientras cuidadosamente le quitaba el vegetal a su desayuno.<p>

—¡Va! —exclamó Hanna, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —Que cobarde eres.

—Ese carácter y esa mirada fría que te cargas, supongo la heredaste de ella, porque tu padre… simplemente no —dijo Gakko, tratando de imaginarse a Yoh con aquella mirada, pero le fue imposible —Así que ella debe ser la ama y señora de las miradas gélidas… No gracias, que miedo.

—Que idiota eres —se limitó a decir el rubio mientras su mirada se perdía entre las personas.

Algo o alguien le había robado su absoluta atención y Gakko lo había notado de inmediato. A lo lejos, entre un grupo de personas, estaba ella. Aquella chica que rondaba en sus pensamientos desde que estaba en la escuela media. De cabello negro, tes blanca y ojos miel, delicada y hermosa, de cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, tal como al rubio le gustaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —le cuestionó el pelirrojo, mientras giraba el rostro para tratar de descifrar que era lo que Hanna veía —Ah… Haruka —dijo, dedicándole una mirada traviesa —¿Ya la invitarás a salir? ¡Por favor di que sí! —suplicó el chico —¡Ya no soporto que sólo la veas con cara de idiota!

—Ya salí con ella —contestó Hanna en tono triunfante —Pero… con mi madre aquí se me hará más difícil seguir saliendo ¡Es tan celosa! —dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la chica —Trato de presentarle a las chicas con las que salgo, pero se porta tan fría y cruel…—comenzó a recordar el castaño sus bochornosas experiencias —Mamá las aterroriza.

Gakko comenzó a reír ante la confesión de Hanna.

—¡¿Eeh?! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¡Pícaro! Te lo tenías bien oculto —decía el pelirrojo mientras le daba unos codazos en las costillas a su amigo —Y pobres chicas…

—Lo sé —rió Hanna —Así que si intento salir con Haruka, mamá estará detrás de mi… hasta espantarla —suspiró, abrumado —Y de verdad me gusta, así que no quiero que mi madre lo arruine —terminó de decir mientras se revolvía su cabello con las dos manos, como gesto de desesperación —No sé que haré.

—Sigue saliendo con ella, es simple —decía mientras masticaba su emparedado —Si de verdad te gusta esta chica, tu madre tendrá que aceptarlo.

Hanna miró de nuevo hacia la multitud y Haruka había desaparecido.

Suspiró resignado. Mamá tendría que saberlo.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído e Yoh esperaba la llegada de su hijo para poder cenar juntos en la pensión. Amidamaru dormía plácidamente recostado a un costado del castaño, sintiendo las acaricias que su dueño le proporcionaba.<p>

La llegada de Anna lo confundía mucho, le hacía recordar las cosas que vivieron juntos, sus malas y buenas experiencias.

Pero el recuerdo de las buenas, estaba más que presente.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y sus orejas calientes al recordar el último encuentro que había tenido con Anna hacia casi 7 años. Recordó como la pegaba violentamente a la pared y sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de su delgado y perfecto cuerpo. Como la inmovilizaba agarrándola de su cabello rubio para obligarla a besarlo y como, sin importarle nada ni nadie, la hacia suya desesperadamente en el rincón de aquella habitación.

Se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo, mientras sentía que la escena se hacia más vívida. Sentió que la temperatura en él aumentaba y como sus orejas quemaban, definitivamente recordar aquello aún causaba cierto efecto en el castaño. Aquel día Yoh se había sentido poseído, no había sido él mismo, simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus deseos y su lujuria.

Dio un gran respiro, tratando de tomar aire para poder calmarse.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Yoh giró su rostro, ligeramente sorprendido, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

—Nada —contestó, tratando de calmar su bochorno.

—Vaya, hermanito, a mi no me engañas —dijo, mientras se quitaba el abrigo, el saco y los colocaba en el perchero de la entrada —Algo tienes —caminó y se recostó a lado suyo, dejando que su larga cabellera castaña se esparciera por todo el piso. Amidamaru lo miró de reojo y gruñó levemente, no le agradaba mucho aquel humano —A tu perro no le termino de pasar —señaló Hao al ver los colmillos del Alaska asomarse por su hocico —Ni él a mi, por eso me agradan más lo gatos.

—Calma, Amida —dijo Yoh acariciándole la cabeza para relajarlo —No me pasa nada, ya te dije —contestó un poco más calmado cuando sintió que el sonrojo se desvanecía.

—No te creo —confesó su hermano, mirándolo con desconfianza —Ya, dime, dime, dime, dime ¡dime! —insistía, cual niño de 8 años —Vamos Yoh ¿es por Anna? Hanna me contó —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro —¿Cuándo llega? Quiero verla —cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más evidente.

Yoh siempre había sabido que Hao gustaba de Anna. El muy descarado jamás lo había ocultado, siempre lo había admitido. Recordó aquel día cuando le había dicho que Anna y él andaban, había sido una victoria para el menor de los Asakura. Revivir la cara de sorpresa y de irritación de su hermano, aún lo hacían sonreír triunfante.

—¿Aún te gusta? —preguntó Yoh recostándose a lado suyo —No la haz visto en años.

—Pero supongo sigue siendo igual de radiante —dijo, girando su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos —¿Celoso? —le preguntó, desafiante.

—No tengo el por qué estarlo.

—Oh, es verdad, tú tienes a la chef —recordó Hao y sonrió —Eso quiere decir que si llega a suceder algo con la rubia… no te molestaría ¿verdad?

Yoh recordó una plática similar con su hermano, hacía más de cinco años, antes de que él viajara a África por casi dos años. En ese período de tiempo ellos dos pasaron mucho tiempo junto cuidando a Hanna. Nunca supo si tuvieron o no algo entre ellos, jamás se atrevió a preguntar y sabía que ni él ni ella lo dirían tan fácilmente.

—Hace muchísimos años que no tengo una relación con ella, Hao. Creo ya habértelo dicho —contestó, serio —Así que no veo la razón del por qué me molestaría -dijo, sin confiar mucho en sus propias palabras.

—Va, no te pongas tan serio, hermanito.

—¿Qué hacen? maldito par de holgazanes —Hana apareció en la sala de estar con dos grandes bolsas de comida en las manos —Traje la cena —dijo mientras colocaba la comida sobre la pequeña mesa.

—¡Eeey!—reclamó su tío, frunciendo el ceño —Más respeto, soy tu Jefe y tu tío.

—Cuando estamos en la empresa, te trataré con todo el respeto posible, cuando estás en mi casa te trato como yo quiera, baka —contestó tranquilamente mientras servía la cena en diferentes platos. Hao sonrió —Y no puede ser… —dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a su padre —¡Que no hayas podido levantar ni una sola cosa de la casa! ¡Es un basurero! ¡Cuando mamá llegue me matará!

—Pues me ha dado mucha flojera, Hanna —dijo sin levantarse de su lugar, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Calló por unos segundo y trato de asimilar lo que su hijo había dicho —¿Cómo que "cuando mamá llegue"? —preguntó, ligeramente nervioso.

Hanna se vio descubierto.

—Ehm… pues verás —Hanna no sabía como explicarle que le había insistido a su madre de que se quedará en la pensión mientras buscaba un departamento para mudarse —Le pedí que se quedará en la pensión —dijo con una gran sonrisa, queriendo calmar a su padre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exaltado, Yoh se levantó de un sólo impulso de su lugar, Hao lo miró divertido —¡¿Vivirá aquí?!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no quieres que esté aquí conmigo o qué? —cuestionó Hanna, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es eso Hanna! —dijo frotándose la sien —Ella es bienvenida cuando sea, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? —dijo, lloriqueando —¡NOS VA A MATAR!

Definitivamente los dos morirían en aquel lugar. La pensión estaba hecha un desastre, hacía semanas que no movían ni un sólo dedo para limpiar. Hanna regañaba constantemente a su padre por la limpieza, pues él era el que pasaba más tiempo en casa y tenía más tiempo para hacer el aseo. Yoh simplemente contestaba haciendo un ademan con la mano diciendo que después lo haría, pero aquel "después" jamás llegaba. Por consecuencia, la pensión era casi un basurero.

Rápidamente, como si de una gran emergencia se tratara, los dos se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a limpiar la pensión desesperadamente. Hao, por su parte, comía tranquilamente su cena y los miraba divertidos correr de un lado a otro. Amidamaru bostezaba, aburrido.

—¡¿Cuándo llega tu mamá?! —preguntó el castaño a gritos, corriendo de un lado a otro del pasillo con un trapo en las manos, limpiando el piso.

—Que molestos… —se quejó Hao.

—¡No lo sé!—contestó Hanna, de igual manera —¡Podría llegar… !

Y el timbre de la gran casa sonó.

Los tres se congelaron en sus lugar.

—…Hoy —terminó de decir Hanna, saliendo de la cocina para ver a su padre.

—Podría ser ella —dijo Yoh, tragando saliva, nervioso.

Hao trato de no atragantarse con su comida, no esperaba ver a la rubia tan pronto.

Hanna apresuró su pasó y salió de la pensión, cruzando el jardín de entrada para poder abrir la gran puerta principal. Nervioso, pasó sus manos por sus rubios cabellos tratando de acomodárselos, dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió.

—Tardaste.

Fría.

Nevaba. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban sonrosadas por el frío, tenía puesto un gran y hermoso abrigo de cuero negro y gamuza, con una capucha que enmarcaba hermosamente su rostro. Tenía dos maletas medianas a lado suyo y un hermoso ceño fruncido.

Hanna sonrió enormemente, a pesar de la mala cara que le dedicaba su madre por haber esperado unos minutos bajo la nevada, la abrazó.

—¡Mamá! —dijo, entusiasmado —Te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo a ti, cariño —contestó, con una media sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? —le preguntó mientras tomaba las dos maletas y se adentraban a la pensión —¿Sólo dos maletas?

—Lo demás lo traerá el camión de mudanzas mañana, espero —contestó mientras se quitaba los guantes —Y quería darles una sorpresa.

—Y vaya que nos la diste — Yoh había salido de la sala de estar, un poco agitado por haber semi limpiado a prisa el lugar y la miró minuciosamente. Vaya que estaba hermosa, más cuando observó como se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba junto al de su hermano. Sus largos cabello rubios, que le llegaban un poco más abajo de sus pechos, caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sus labios, nariz y mejillas tenían un color carmín adorable que hacía un exquisito contraste con su blanca piel. Yoh pensó que los años la habían vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. — Hola, Anna-chan.

—Hola —se limitó a decir la rubia, evitando su penetrante mirada.

Yoh, sin saber bien lo que hacía, siguiendo sus impulsos, se acercó a ella, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia. —Espero no me golpees por esto —y sin pensarlo dos veces, la rodeo por la cintura y la apresó en un gran abrazó. La rubia se sonrojó ante a la acción del castaño, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo y distancia, aquel abrazo le era tan familiar que lo correspondió.

Definitivamente, a pesar de los años, aún se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

Nada era raro…o eso creían.

—¡Hey, hey! —escucharon la voz de su hijo interrumpiendo el abrazo —Tú, Asakura —dijo, señalando a su padre —Mínimo a dos metros de distancia de mi madre.

Yoh sonrió y se separó de ella ligeramente apenado por su acción, pero feliz por haber sido correspondido con un abrazo y no con un golpe como él esperaba.

—¿Y para mi no hay abrazo? —Hao estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa —Que gusto verte, Anna —se acercó a ella, pasando por alto a Yoh y abrazándola sin importarle si a Anna le molestaba o no.

—Hola, idiota —contestó Anna, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¡Hey, hey! —de nuevo la voz de Hanna llamó la atención —¡Tú a tres metros de mi madre! —dijo, separándolos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué un metro más a mi que a Yoh?

—¡Porque te conozco, tío! ¡Eres el peor!

Hao soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su sobrino, haciéndole una pequeña llave en el cuello, inmovilizándolo, revolviéndole sus rubios cabellos.

—Oh, querido sobrino, la que te espera mañana en la empresa —dijo como amenaza mientras lo jalaba, en medio de quejas por parte del rubio, y se adentraban a la sala de estar, dejando a Yoh y a Anna solos.

Yoh los miraba y sonreía, adoraba la relación que tenían su hermano y su hijo.

—Tomaré la habitación de siempre —dijo Anna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Y no te preocupes, sólo me quedaré unos días.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, Anna-chan.

Y la vio alejarse de él, siguiendo a Hanna y Hao hacia la habitación de estar.

Verla de nuevo había despertado en él sentimientos confusos, no sabía con exactitud que era lo sentía en ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que Anna estaba radiante y hermosa, y que había sentido una calidez tan familiar en aquel abrazo que parecía haberla extrañado.

Dejó escapar un suspiró y la siguió.

A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían, definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Hey! Hola :) espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sobre la OC, no soy fan de meter personajes OC a fic, pero en este caso era necesario (ya que con lo lento que va Flowers, no hay muchos personajes de donde agarrar jajajá) pero bueno necesitaba a esta niña en la historia, Alumi saldrá más adelante.<p>

Dejen review! me interesa saber qué piensan de la historia (Para aquellos que ponen fav pero no dejan review jajajá) Y gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Tal vez

**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

_Capítulo 3: Tal vez_

Las noches de enero eran bastante gélidas en Funbari, la temperatura oscilaba entre los menos cero grados y lo más recomendable era quedarse en casa para no cachar un resfriado.

Yoh, envuelto en una gruesa cobija con estampado de hojas, miraba detenidamente a su hermano. Éste se encontraba sentado en el sillón de piel negra sintética, leyendo un libro. Tomó su guitarra negra acústica favorita y se dispuso a tocar una melodía. Adoraba tocar la guitarra, era su segundo pasatiempo favorito.

Amidamaru lo miraba de reojo, recostado sobre su colcha favorita, en uno de los rincones del lugar.

—Ya tardaron en llegar —dijo mientras miraba el reloj colgado en la pared —Es tarde.

—Hay una nevada fuera, Yoh, ya llegarán. —contestó el mayor de los hermanos sin despegar su mirada del libro.

—Pero, mira… —siguió el menor, preocupado, deteniendo su melodía —Son más de las diez de la noche, debieron de llegar antes de que iniciara la nevaba.

—Quieres callarte —dijo Hao, ligeramente desesperado mientras le dedicaba un golpe en la cabeza —Cállate y sigue tocando.

Yoh comenzó a tocar una de sus melodías favoritas. Era una vieja canción de los años setenta que le había dedicado a su hijo cuando había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos. Se la cantaba siempre, cada vez que podía y aún a sus 20 años lo hacía de vez en cuando. La tonada era suave y ligera, relajante y pacífica.

—_Well, I don't know how _—comenzó a cantar el castaño —_But you are a big boy now_ —recordó a su pequeño hijo corriendo por la pensión, escabulléndose de él para no tomar un baño. Sonrió. Recordó como cada noche le cantaba la misma canción una y otra vez, y como una enorme sonrisa de tranquilidad aparecía en el rostro de su pequeño rubio al quedarse dormido mientras escuchaba la melodía. Definitivamente su hijo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida e Yoh estaba sumamente orgulloso de él. Escuchó a lo lejos como la puerta de entrada se abría y como un rubio, con la nariz y las mejillas rojas, aparecía en la entrada del lugar. —_Hello, my big boy_ —dijo Yoh con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Hanna había escuchado a su padre tocando la melodía desde el pasillo, amaba esa canción, le traía tantos buenos recuerdos.

—Hola, papá —contestó con una leve sonrisa, mientras se recostaba en el mismo sillón en el que se encontraba su tío—Estoy agotado —dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Estabas entrenando? —preguntó Hao, mientras despegaba su vista unos segundos de su lectura para ver el rostro de su sobrino y acariciar su cabellera rubia.

—Sí —contestó soltando un bostezo, mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir las acaricias en su cabeza —¿No ha llegado mamá? —preguntó a su padre, que se encontraba sentado en el piso, cerca del sillón donde estaba recostado.

—Aún no —dijo, mientras colocaba su guitarra a un lado —¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó, girando su rostro para encontrarse con el de su hijo —Preparé _bentō._

Hanna sonrió complacido. Que su padre cocinara resultaba bastante raro, a pesar de que sabía hacerlo admitía ser bastante flojo y prefería comprar comida preparada.

—Esperaré a mamá —contestó el rubio, soltando un segundo bostezo.

—Ese es un buen hijo — Hanna alzó la mirada y vio a su madre sacudiendo los pocos copos de nieve que quedaban en su cabellera rubia —Ahora ve y trae la cena.

—¡Sí! —respondió Hanna con rapidez mientras salía apurado hacia la cocina.

—No te escuchamos entrar, Annita. —Yoh se sintió aliviado.

Anna no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo y a sentarse frente al kotatsu, colocando sus piernas bajo al futón para poder resistir el frío. Sólo diez minutos pasaron cuando Hanna había comenzado a colocar la cena sobre la mesa, arroz gohan, salmón, carne, papa, verduras y pequeñas porciones de frutas se encontraban agrupados en un recipiente de madera listo para ser comido. Se veía delicioso.

Y lo estaba.

Anna soltó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción cuando el salmón tocó su paladar.

Yoh sonrió triunfante.

—¿Te gustó? Yo lo hice —dijo triunfante.

—Está delicioso —admitió Anna —Haz mejorado mucho en la cocina.

—Cómo no mejorar… —dijo Hanna mientras se metía otro trozo de carne a la boca — si Tamao-san se ha esmerado en enseñarle.

El menor de los hermanos se paralizó en su lugar al escuchar el nombre de su novia. Y sólo pudo cubrirse un poco más con su cobija, nervioso. Hao detuvo su lectura para poder observar la escena, que parecía ahora ser un poco más interesante que su libro. Miró a Yoh y una pequeña mueca de burla adornó su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Hanna se atragantaba con su comida al asimilar lo que había dicho.

—¿Tamao? —preguntó la rubia, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras disfrutaba el sabor del arroz.

—Ehm… sí —respondió, soltando un pequeño suspiro de nervios-

—¿Novia? —dedujo Anna al notar las expresiones de los tres hombres frente a ella. Yoh afirmó con la cabeza sin decir más. Hanna miraba a su madre paralizado, no sabía que tipo de reacción tendría al saber de la novia de su padre. Hao esperaba una buena escena de acción. —Ya veo… —continuó la rubia. Una pausa se hizo en el ambiente. —Pues la felicito, te ha enseñado bien —dijo, finalmente con tranquilidad, mientras terminaba de comer. Hanna suspiró aliviado, mientras Yoh sentía que un gran peso se le iba de encima. Hao frunció el ceño. —Me encantaría conocerla, si tu comida sabe bien gracias a ella, no me imagino el manjar que podría prepararme. —imaginó todo tipo de exquisiteces servidas en su mesa y sonrió. No fue una sonrisa de felicidad, ni de tranquilidad, fue una sonrisa de interés. Sería bastante beneficioso, para ella, que la novia de Yoh fuese un Chef. Comida de nivel, deliciosa… gratis.

—Por supuesto, te la presentaré pronto.

La cena pasó y el ambiente se tornó apacible. El televisor no funcionaba, gracias a la tormenta, así que cada uno se entretenía con lo que tenía. Hanna, recostado en las piernas de su madre, disfrutaba cada caricia que le proporcionaba a su cabellera rubia. Le agradaba sentir las delicadas manos de su madre jugar con su cabello, aunque a veces tenía que soportar el hecho de que le hiciera peinados muy afeminados y le colocara prendedores en el cabello. A veces pensaba que a su madre le hacia falta una hija.

Y cuando por fin sintió que caía en los brazos de Morfeo, gracias a las acaricias, éstas se detuvieron. Miró a su madre que veía entretenida su celular, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. A veces se preguntaba si su madre salía con alguien con fines románticos, ella jamás le había comentado de alguno y en su vida la había visto interesada en algún otro hombre que no fuese su padre. Muchos hombres se le acercaban, de eso estaba seguro, pues él mismo se dedicaba ahuyentarlos, no le gustaba que ninguno se le acercara y le aliviaba pensar que su madre no andaba, no anduvo ni andaría con nadie. O al menos esos trataba de creer.

—Ya que estamos aquí todos reunidos —inició Anna, cortando el silencio —Necesito hablar con ustedes tres —los miró esperando su atención. Al obtenerlo, continuó:—¿recuerdan a la hija de de Silver?

—Por supuesto —contestó Yoh— Solía jugar con Hanna de pequeños.

Hanna cerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria. No recordaba aquella niña, apenas y recordaba quien era ese tal Silver.

Hao miró a su sobrino algo confundido.

—¿Qué no la recuerdas, sobrino? —preguntó Hao —Es la niña que solía patearte en el estómago cuando la insultabas. Era muy divertido ver como una niña te vencía.

Y como si un switch se prendiera en su cabeza, recordó de inmediato quien era esa mocosa. Recordó que era menuda, de cabello rubio cenizo alborotado y piel dorada. A su mente llegaron imágenes de ella siendo complemente fastidiosa e insoportable. Frunció el ceño. Recordó que no le agradaba para nada esa niña y que odiaba cuando sus padres lo llevaban para 'jugar' con ella, y como terminaba siendo torturado y regañado.

Odiaba a esa mocosa…

Hanna frunció nuevamente el ceño.

—Vaya, parece que la haz recordado —dijo su padre riendo —Te daba unas buenas palizas, aunque tu igual te lo buscabas.

—¡Va! —bufó Hanna.

—Me alegra que los tres la recuerden —prosiguió la rubia con el tema —Ella ahora es aspirante a periodista, es muy buena escritora y le interesa el mundo de la moda, así que… le ofrecí un puesto de pasante en la revista, que servirá para concluir sus estudios.

—Me alegra —contestó Yoh —¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?

—Que regresará a Japón y le dije a Silver que nosotros cuidaríamos de ella —contestó, mientras Hanna se levantaba de su regazo aún crujiendo los dientes por aquellos recuerdo —Y vivirá aquí, en la pensión.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Hanna poniéndose rápidamente de pie — ¡MAMÁ! ¿POR QUÉ?

—¡BAJA LA VOZ! —el regañó lo hizo callarse —Porque yo me ofrecí. Aunque tú no la recuerdes del todo, yo sí y la he visto el año pasado cuando viajé a Estados Unidos. Su padre hizo mucho por nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes, así que es una forma de agradecerle. Además, siempre le he tenido un gran cariño, así que ella vendrá y se quedará aquí… —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con reproche a su hijo — ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO SE SOBRE PASE CON ELLA!

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron los tres al unísono

—¿Por qué haría yo eso? —cuestionó Yoh ligeramente ofendido —¡Jamás haría algo así con Alumi-chan, la vi crecer prácticamente es como mi hija también!

—Va, no exageres, Yoh, eres hombre y por eso les advierto por igual. Sobre todo a ti —dijo, apuntando al moreno sentado en el sofa —Hao, te sobrepasas, te castró.

Hao sonrió divertido.

—No me interesan las niñas, Anna, prefiero una buena mujer — guiñó el ojo y una sonrisa atrevida adornó su moreno rostro, la insinuación era evidente. Anna giró los ojos fastidiada, mientras un prendedor dorado volaba hacía la dirección del mayor de los Asakura, quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

—¡Nada de guiños! —exclamó Hanna, lanzando un segundo prendedor. Con este segundo, Hao no tuvo tanta suerte.

Una pequeña mueca de molestia, que pasó desapercibida por todos, apareció en el rostro de Yoh. Su hermano no cambiaría nunca.

—Hanna —llamó su madre —No quiero ningún reproche tuyo sobre esta situación. Alumi se quedará aquí y cuidarán de ella. Sólo será durante el tiempo que dure su pasantía —vió a su hijo hacer una mueca de fastidio y continuó —Quita esa cara, eran niños, supongo los dos ahora son suficientemente maduros para no pelearse cada 5 segundos.

—¡Pero, Mamá!

—¡Ah callar! No tienes ni voz ni voto en esta situación, se quedará aquí y punto. ¿Algún inconveniente, Asakura? —preguntó, volteando a ver a su ex-pareja.

—Ninguno —contestó con sinceridad el moreno —Será agradable tenerla en casa, prometo cuidar de ella.

Hanna soltó un suspiro de resignación. Alumi… ahora los recuerdos se hacían más vívidos. Recordó lo poco agraciada que era como niña, tan fastidiosa y molesta ¿Cómo una niña de 11 años podía ser tan insoportable? Y lo peor de todo es que sólo era insoportable con él, actuaba linda y amable cuando estaba cerca de los adultos, pero con él, había sido toda una molestia.

Definitivamente sería un fastidio tenerla en casa.

* * *

><p>La mañana resultaba oscura y gris. El frío había disminuido y la tormenta se había detenido un par de horas atrás. En las noticias alertaban a los ciudadanos sobre el cierre de calles cubiertas de nieve y recomendaban no salir de sus hogares al menos por las primeras horas del día.<p>

Anna miraba por la ventada, aliviada de que era domingo por la mañana y no tenía que perder un día de trabajo por la tormenta. Miraba Amidamaru jugar divertido en el jardín cubierto de nieve, parecía ser el único en aquella casa que disfrutaba las consecuencias de la tormenta.

Todos dormían o al menos eso creía hasta que vio entrar a su ex-pareja a la habitación donde se encontraba, trayendo consigo dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Ten —dijo Yoh colocando una taza rosada sobre la pequeña mesa.

—Gracias —contestó y tomó un sorbo de la bebida.

Un silencio se creó en la habitación. Yoh se sintió un poco incómodo, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban ellos dos solos en un lugar.

—¿Cuándo llega Alumi? —preguntó, tratando de romperlo.

—Esta semana debe de llegar —respondió la rubia, bebiendo lo último del chocolate caliente, sintiéndolo exquisito.

—Está bien, le prepararé una habitación para que se sienta cómoda.

—No será necesario —Anna lo miró por unos segundo —Le daré mi habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya he conseguido apartamento, ayer fui a verlo. Me lo darán en un par de días.

—Oh vale ¿por qué no me dijiste anoche?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

—Sabes que podías quedarte el tiempo que quisieras aquí, no era necesario que te mudaras tan rápido.

—Llevo tres semanas aquí, Yoh, creo que es demasiado —Y era verdad, para ella era demasiado tiempo. Estar de nuevo bajo el mismo techo que él le resultaba un poco incómodo, más ahora sabiendo que había una tercera persona involucrada. Saber que Yoh tenía una relación hacía su estancia un poco menos placentera. —Además, no creo que le agrade mucho a tu novia que yo esté viviendo aquí ¿no? —Yoh sonrió con un toque de culpabilidad. Conocía muy bien aquel hombre como para saber qué significaba esa sonrisa —No me digas que no lo sabe…

—No —admitió —Ella está en Francia y no había encontrado el momento adecuado para decirle. Sólo sabe que estás en Tokyo —dijo mientras se rascaba su cabellera castaña —Tenía pensado decírselo cuando regresara de su viaje, pero supongo ya no será necesario.

—Vaya, así que ocultándole cosas a tu novia, eh —dijo con un tono de malicia en su voz, mirándolo detenidamente —Eso no se hace, Asakura.

Yoh sintió los nervios en su cuerpo.

—No es eso —respondió, con rapidez —Sólo no sabía como decírselo, es complicado —y una pequeña risa nerviosa acompañó sus palabras.

—También llevó tres semanas aquí y tampoco sabía de tu novia ¿qué excusa le pones a eso?

—Ninguna —el moreno se sintió un poco atrapado con sus preguntas —Es sólo que… no tenía por qué decírtelo ¿o sí? —Se tragó sus nervios y decidió confrontarla de igual manera. Apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos y continuó —¿Es algo personal, no? Así como tú tampoco me haz dicho nada sobre eso… ¿tienes pareja, Anna? —No sabía si en realidad quería saber sobre al asunto, pero era su manera de enfrentarla.

—Tienes razón —respondió la rubia —Es algo personal.

Yoh frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la respuesta de Anna.

—No se vale —se quejó el castaño con un ligero puchero —Haz ignorado mi pregunta.

—No seas infantil, Yoh. Tú mismo dijiste que era algo personal.

—No soy infantil.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —Anna se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la habitación. No quería tocar el tema de parejas, así que mejor lo evitaría por el momento —Siempre los haz sido y lo serás, Yoh.

Las palabras de Anna lo molestaron. Que ella se refiriera a él de esa manera le había hecho hervir la sangre. No sabía el por qué le molestaba que pensara eso de él. Tampoco es que fuese algo grave, pero que lo dijera lo había hecho molestar, más con aquella actitud altanera con la que lo había dicho. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, se puso de pie frente a ella y la pegó a la pared, agachándose ligeramente para quedar su rostro al altura del de ella. La había tomado por la muñeca para que no se le escapara y con su mano libre había creado una barrera entre él y la pared.

Y con la voz más seria que tenía le dijo:

—No soy infantil, Anna.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida en su lugar antes los movimientos del moreno. No esperaba en lo más mínimo una reacción así por parte de él y menos por algo insignificante como eso. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, pudo sentir su cálido aliento al pronunciar sus palabras. Y ella se había quedado paralizada en su lugar, desconsertada por su acción.

Yoh, sin más, la soltó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Al salir, sintió que la realidad le caía encima ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Había sido una reacción completamente sin pesar. _Idiota_, se dijo a sí mismo, golpeándose en la frente como castigo por su atrevimiento. Pero tenía que aceptar que se había sentido muy bien haberla callado de esa manera. Verla tan de cerca, haberla tocado… Anna le hacía sentir y hacer cosas que ni él mismo imaginaba. Creía haber dejado eso atrás, después de tantos años de no verla, pero después de dicha acción había comprobado que no era así.

Se alejó de la habitación, dispuesto a salir a jugar con su mascota. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella le reclamaría lo sucedido, así que prefirió evitarla y huir hacía el jardín cubierto de nieve.

Anna, por su parte, se había quedado sorprendida ¿Qué se había creído ese idiota al tratarla así? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hubiese querido proporcionarle tremenda bofetada por su atrevimiento, pero se había quedado inmóvil, sorprendida… extrañamente disfrutando el momento. Se asomó por la ventana y lo vio jugar con su mascota, sin abrigarse, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Maldito Asakura.

Suspiró resignada. No lo golpearía ni le reclamaría, buscaría su venganza de alguna otra manera.

* * *

><p>—No entiendo cuál es el problema de Luchist con estos nuevos diseños, a mi me agradan bastante ¿tú que opinas, Hanna? —Hao miraba detenidamente los papeles sobre su escritorio que había examinado durante varias horas. Los nuevos diseños automotrices que le habían enviado, después de varias presentaciones y cambios, lo tenían bastante ocupado durante esos días. Alzó la mirada al no recibir respuesta de su sobrino —¡Hanna!<p>

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó el joven ligeramente exaltado ante su llamado. Hao tenía fruncido el ceño —Lo siento… —repitió, guardando su celular en el bolsillo —Mamá me envió un mensaje, quiere que vaya por esa mocosa al aeropuerto, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la noticia sobre Alumi. Su madre se había mudado a su nuevo departamento, que quedaba sólo a tres estaciones de la pensión Asakura. Hanna le había insistido que se quedara con ella en su departamento, había sido su idea darle un puesto de pasante en la empresa donde trabajaba, así que para Hanna era responsabilidad de su madre cuidar de esa niña, no de él. Lamentablemente el departamento de su madre sólo tenía una habitación, era grande y lujoso, para una sola persona, como ella quería.

—_Lo lamento —recordó las palabras de su madre —Te dije que no está a discusión, se queda en la pensión. _

Manejaba molesto hacia el aeropuerto. Era un maldito viaje de casi dos horas contando el tráfico, pensó en irse en taxi pero descartó de inmediato la idea, demasiado caro, su padre le había enseñado a no malgastar su dinero. Igual pensó en tomar el subterráneo, pero tan sólo la idea de regresar cargando maletas, le molestó. No odiaba manejar, pero odiaba la idea de tener que ir hasta el aeropuerto a buscar aquella mocosa y arruinar por completo sus planes de la noche.

—_Ve y quita esa cara de amargado que te cargas, no le darás buena impresión a la chica —dijo su tío observándolo desde lejos._

—_Esto arruinas mis planes de hoy… —soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación._

—_Planes, eh ¿una chica? _

—_Por supuesto —contestó orgulloso —Y por culpa de esa mocosa y de mi madre… no podré salir con ella. —decepción y enojo se escuchó en voz. _

Recordó la plática con su tío antes de salir al aeropuerto. Su maldita cita estaba arruinada. Había ansiado tanto que llegara ese día, el trabajo, la escuela, las nevadas y su madre le habían impedido salir con Haruka los últimos días. Odiaba esta situación y más el saber que compartiría techo con ella por varios meses.

Tardó más de dos horas en llegar al aeropuerto por culpa de la nevada.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de gente, el clima había bajado la temperatura de nuevo, era una helada noche.

Miró el reloj en su celular, siete y cuarto de la noche. Su madre le había comentado que el avión debía de llegar pasado las seis, así que ella debería de estar ahí esperando. Caminó por el lugar buscando la sala de espera de la puerta G6. Había demasiada gente y las pantallas del aeropuerto mostraban vuelos cancelados por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Aceleró su paso, odiaba las multitudes.

Caminó entre la gente disculpándose a su paso con un tono de enfado. Este día no podía ser peor.

Buscaba con la mirada a la chica, la cual no debía ser tan difícil de encontrar de acuerdo a lo que él recordaba.

Y no estaba equivocado. Se detuvo un momento cuando la vio de lejos.

Ahí estaba ella de pie, junto a sus maletas rojas. Y no pudo creer lo que veía. Era delgada, no muy alta, de piel dorada y llamativa. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, no muy largo, acomodado en una trenza que caía delicadamente sobre su hombro derecho. Vestía completamente de negro, con un abrigo estilo trench que acentuaba su cintura y uno pantalones negros que se adherían a la perfección a sus torneadas piernas.

No podía negarlo, era atractiva.

Se acercó a ella con cautela y la saludó.

—Hola… Alumi —dijo con una voz baja. Ella volteó a verlo al escucharlo y Hanna se perdió en su mirada. En definitiva no recordaba aquellos grandes y azules ojos que tenía. Trago saliva, nervioso. —Soy Hanna, no sé si me recuerdas, mamá me envió por ti. Y te manda una disculpa por no haber podido venir ella en persona…

Alumi lo miró por unos segundos y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Hola, Hanna —respondió —Para serte sincera, no te recuerdo del todo —Mintió. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, como olvidar aquel niño idiota que la molestaba de pequeña, pero prefirió hacerse la olvidadiza. —Oh, no hay problema, me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo. A comenzado a llegar mucha gente y no soy fan de la multitudes.

—Ni yo —contestó el rubio tomado una de las maletas para salir del lugar —Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el automóvil. Con mucha suerte y rezándole a Kami-sama, la nevada no empeoraría hasta llegar a casa. Salieron del aeropuerto aún en silencio, el rubio manejaba con mucha precaución, pues la nieve, aunque aún no era intensa, nublaba su vista.

—Tardaremos en llegar, si estás agotada puedes dormirte. Supongo el viaje fue muy agotador —Hanna intentó romper el silencio. Se encontraba ligeramente nervioso a lado suyo.

—Supones bien, pero no estoy cansada —contestó la rubia.

—¿De verdad no me recuerdas?

—Han pasado diez años y mi memoria es muy mala —respondió, tratándose de librarse del tema.

—Oh, ya veo.

No dijeron más. El camino se tornó silencioso de nuevo.

Los autos iban con lentitud al igual que él.

Tenía que aceptar que la mocosa que recordaba había cambiado por completo. Era una mujer atractiva y exótica con aquella piel dorada. Parecía que su temperamento no era tan molesto como cuando era pequeña, o al menos ese creía él, no podía sacar conclusiones cuando apenas y había intercambiado unas palabras con ella. Si viviría con ella, necesitaba conocerla mejor y decidió, para romper los silencios, que él iniciaría las pláticas durante el viaje.

—Oye y… —inició pausadamente —¿Por qué decidiste periodismo? —preguntó sin recibir respuesta. Desvió su mirada del camino para mirarla unos segundos. Dormía, plácidamente. Hanna frunció levemente el ceño en modo de burla —Pero no estabas cansada, eh.

Sólo por unos segundo pudo contemplarla dormir, tan tranquila. Los cabellos rubios, que tenía sueltos, caían sobre su rostro cubriendo parte de él. Era muy bonita, era obvio, sólo un ciego no lo vería. Y, aunque le costará, tendría que actuar como ciego. No podía fijarse en ella. Uno: porque estaba prohibido, dos: porque tal vez aún sería la mocosa fastidiosa de su niñez, y aunque ella no lo recordaba, él sí.

La miró por segunda vez y la vio sonreír entre sueños.

Debía admitirlo, tal vez está experiencia no sería tan mala.

Tal vez ella ya no era la mocosa fastidiosa de antes.

Tal vez el día no había terminado tan mal como pensaba.

Y, tal vez, sólo tal vez… no sería un fastidio tenerla en casa.

_Continuará._

_¡Disculpen la demora! Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les agrade este capítulo._


End file.
